NUNCA te enamores de un chico loco por el AMOR
by RougeFighter
Summary: -Quiero cortar.


-Quiero cortar.

Esas palabras hicieron un eco en mi cabeza por unos instantes hasta que pude entender lo que querían decir, su significado. Tragué saliva forzosamente.

-¿Cortar?-pregunté como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien.

-Sí-me respondió.

Me quedé callada, mientras él me miraba con sus ojos azules, ansioso por ver mi reacción. Desvié mi mirada hacia su media luna en su pecho. Apreté con un poco más de fuerza la caja que sostenía en mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

No iba a llorar, ni hacer un escandalo. Me prometí hace muchos años que no iba a volver a llorar por un chico. Y he cumplido esa promesa con éxito, pero ahora se me hace muy difícil. Por mi mente me cruzó la idea de abrir la caja y lanzarle el pequeño pastel que contenía, después de todo, yo pasé TODA la mañana y tarde para hacérselo. Me aguante y como niña buena le pregunté

-¿Quedaríamos como amigos?

Él solo asintió con el cabeza, nervioso al parecer. Miré para otro lado, normalmente yo puedo mantener la mirada durante un rompimiento pero por alguna razón en este no puedo. ¿Será porque casi hecho toda mi dignidad a la borda por él y rogarle que me perdone? ¿Será porque lo amo?

-Esta bien-solo dije mirándolo a los ojos. Él suspiró, supongo que de alivio, me sonrió y me dijo

-Estaba nervioso que te lo tomarías mal.

Yo solo me le quede mirando.

Entonces Knuckles extendió los brazos hacia a mí y me abrazó, yo no le respondí al abrazo, simplemente me quede allí respirando su aroma. Entonces me soltó y me volvió a sonreír.

-Me tengo que ir, nos vemos otro día- le dije sonriendo y sin esperar su respuesta di media vuelta y me fui de allí a paso lento, no quería verme obvia. Sujeté la caja contra mi pecho con cuidado, no quería arruinar el pastel, todavía. Me fui caminando del parque y seguí caminando rumbo a mi casa. Mi carro, mi precioso carro, se descompuso y todavía no tengo dinero suficiente como para ir a llevarlo a un taller, así que tengo que caminar y caminar a todas partes. Y a veces tengo que tomar el autobús.

Por alguna razón no siento nada... Bien. Todo quedó guardado en una cajita, y esa cajita se quedará con todas las demás cosas de las que me debo olvidar. Mi mente quedó en blanco el resto del camino hasta que llegué a la puerta de mi casa. Fue allí cuando una vocecita sonó en mi cabeza, pequeña pero entendible:

"Estoy soltera otra vez"

No podía creerlo. Simplemente sentía que era una especie de sueño…

-Señorita- escuché a alguien detrás de mí. Volteé a ver y vi que era una niña pequeña acompañada por un niño un poco más grande que ella.

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-les pregunté amablemente con una sonrisa. La niña gatita peinada con dos colitas me sonrió y me respondió

-Sí, señorita, es que nosotros somos de la Casa Hogar para Huérfanos- siguió hablando, yo traté, de verdad traté de ponerle atención pero mis pensamientos volvían a ese momento.

"Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" "Quiero cortar" esa dolorosa frase sin sentimiento alguno se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Y pues queríamos saber si nos podría ayudar con un poco de comida- escuché a la niña cuando por fin pude volver a la tierra.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Claro comida- volteé hacia la puerta pensando que les podría dar, cuando tenía la respuesta en mis manos. El pastel. Puse mi mejor sonrisa, me agache a su altura y le di la caja con el pastel.

-Tomen, es un pastel- le dije. La niña abrió la caja para dejar al descubierto el pastel. Los dos niños exclamaron un "Woow". Me sentí muy halagada. El pastel estaba decorado con muchas flores de diferentes colores y con mi mejor letra cursiva que pude hacer decía "Perdón". No batallé en decorarlo, lo difícil fue hacerlo.

Estúpida harina.

-¿Esta segura que nos quiere dar este pastel?-me preguntó el niño erizo mirando todavía el pastel.

-¡Segurísima! Se lo iba a dar a alguien, pero ya no-le expliqué rápidamente todavía sonriendo.

-Entonces él se lo pierde, ¡Muchas gracias!-dijo el niño muy emocionado.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la niña también y luego se fueron muy felices a pedir a la siguiente casa. Seguí sonriendo mientras sacaba mis llaves del pantalón, abrí la puerta y entré.

-¿Eres tú Rouge?- preguntó mi abuelita Nany desde la cocina.

-Sí, ya estoy aquí…- le respondí sin mucho animo quitándome los zapatos, Nany ya esta medio viejita y para no ensuciar mucho la casa acordamos quitarnos el calzado en la entrada.

-Creí que ibas a tardar un rato más, ya sabes que ibas a tener un poco de acción, jeje-me dijo todavía en la cocina.

-Sí… yo también creí eso- le dije con voz neutral para luego, sin poder evitarlo solté un suspiro.

-¿Pasó algo malo?-me preguntó preocupada asomándose. La miré a los ojos, celestes como los míos, todo el mundo nos dice lo mucho que nos parecemos.

-No, solo que cortamos- le respondí subiendo las escaleras. Quería distraerme con cualquier cosa, podía hacer tarea o estudiar, aprovechar el tiempo. Llegué a mi cuarto y no cerré la puerta, no quería que mi abuelita se preocupara por mí. Mi habitación no es muy grande ni chica, tengo una cama pequeña, un gran ropero, baño propio y un pequeño escritorio con mi computadora. Todo el cuarto esta decorado con tintes rosas y morados. Yo fui quien lo decoró. Ya saben mi secreto, me gusta mucho pintar y dibujar cosas, pero no tengo tiempo para eso.

Tengo que estudiar y hacer todas mis tareas para sacar un buen promedio y con un poco de suerte conseguir una beca, y para el colmo tengo que trabajar como camarera para pagar mis estudios actuales.

Por eso estábamos peleados, la última vez que nos vimos discutimos, él me reclamó que nunca lo quiero ver, que nunca me conecto, que nunca lo llamo. Yo estaba muy estresada porque había trabajado horas extras y teníamos exámenes, y en vez de tratar de explicarle tranquilamente lo complicada que es mi vida le empecé a gritar y él también empezó a gritarme.

Me arrepentí 5 minutos después, pero ya era tarde. Lo llamé varias veces pero él no me contestó. Estaba desesperada por hablar con él, incluso fui a su casa pero sus padres me dijeron que no estaba. Un par de días después hice un plan. A él le encantan los pasteles y postres dulces, así que decidí hacerle uno. No saben que tan arrepentida estaba de no haber tomado las clases de cocina que Nany me había sugerido. En fin, al final me salió el pastel. Llamé por millonésima vez a Knuckles y tampoco me contestó. Decidí arriesgarme y le envié un mensaje diciéndole que si nos podíamos ver en el parque del centro de la ciudad a las cinco.

Fui. Y esperé una hora con el pastel. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme vi a Knuckles caminando a lo lejos. Me puse tan contenta de verlo que casi lloré… Corrí hacia él con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ocultando el pastel detrás de mi espalda.

Apenas le iba a decir "hola" cuando él me dijo

-Quiero cortar.

Y, bueno, ustedes ya saben el resto de la historia.

¿Por qué no traté de hablar con él en ese momento? La respuesta es obvia, cuando tu novio te dice que quiere terminar contigo, no es algo que tomarse a la ligera, lo dice porque lo estuvo pensando durante un buen rato. Y con lo terco que es Knuckles no lo iba a hacer de cambiar de opinión. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Cuando una idea se le mete a su cabezota nada lo puede cambiar.

Y yo no le iba a rogar de rodillas que se quedara conmigo, tal vez lo iba a hacer para disculparme pero ya no.

Me senté en mi escritorio donde un montón de libros llenos de tarea esperaban por mí.

Bueno, a trabajar.

Me concentré el resto de la tarde y noche en cada tarea. A la hora de la cena mi Nany vino conmigo a darme un poco de ensalada y a ver si estaba bien. Yo actué que todo estaba bien y normal, ella tratando de darme un consejo me empezó a contar una de sus historias de cuando era joven. Sonreí, mi abuelita en vez de parecer de ochenta y tantos parece de sesenta. He visto fotos de ella cuando era joven, era muy guapa y lo sigue siendo, solo que ahora se ha vuelto medio hippie. Jeje como la quiero… de chiquita ella me hacia una larga trenza como la suya, pero como me corté el pelo cortito no me lo ha vuelto a peinar.

Después de hablar un rato Nany se fue a la cama al parecer tranquila al haber visto que yo estaba bien, y después de un unos quince minutos la escuché como roncaba quedito.

Seguí trabajando hasta haber terminado todo, estuve hasta las tres de la mañana. Cuando me acosté en mi cama me quede inmediatamente dormida, con ropa y todo.

Mi desesperante alarma sonó a las siete. Me levanté, bañé y arreglé, cogí mi mochila y bajé las escaleras para desayunar. Me preparé un par de panes tostados con mantequilla y salí de la casa.

Mientras caminaba casi me quedaba dormida varias veces. Chequé mi reloj y me di cuenta que iba a llegar tarde así que aceleré el paso, es decir, corrí. Ignoré las miradas pervertidas de unos albañiles y seguí corriendo. Entonces cuando estaba cruzando una calle algo me golpeó la pierna y grité de dolor. Paré de correr, había sido un carro, me toqué donde había recibido el golpe. Mi jeans se había ensuciado con el golpe. Escuché como una puerta se abría y vi como un erizo negro se bajaba para venir conmigo.

-¿Estas…?- me empezó a preguntar pero yo le interrumpí diciéndole

-¡Imbécil! ¡Casi me matas!-Todo rastro de preocupación por mí se fue de su expresión y vino el enojo.

-¡¿Imbécil yo? ¡Tú deberías fijarte antes de cruzar la calle niña estúpida!-me dijo con desprecio.

-¡¿Niña estúpida?- exclamé fingiendo estar ofendida -¿Ves a estas amigas?- le pregunté señalando mi delantera- ¡No soy ninguna niña y menos estúpida, gilipollas!- Empecé a correr otra vez y le levanté el dedo desde la distancia.

¿Por qué estoy malhumorada? Bueno, estoy en mis _días_.

Llegué a la preparatoria, corrí por todo el campus para llegar a mi salón, chequé mi reloj otra vez, tal vez podía llegar a tiempo. Aceleré todo lo que pude, me detuve ante la puerta me arreglé el cabello (suerte que me lo corté) y me alisé la blusa morada que traía de tirantes y entré al salón con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Rouge- me saludó el maestro Flynn quien ya estaba sentado en su escritorio- Casi llegas tarde- agregó.

-Casi- le dije con una sonrisa y me senté rápidamente en mi lugar.

Un momento después el profesor empezó a dar su clase, pero alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando se abrió se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Era ese erizo negro que casi me atropella. Ahora que lo pienso tal vez fui un poquito descortés con él… después de todo fue mi culpa. Además, ahora que lo veo bien, no esta nada mal…

Sacudí la cabeza, no es correcto pensar cosas así, yo amo a Knuckles y se enojaría sí…

Esperen, yo ya no soy novia de él. Se me había olvidado completamente, él rompió conmigo ayer… Antes que pudiera pensar sobre eso el profesor le dijo

-Usted debe ser Shadow el Erizo, ¿Verdad?

-Sí- le respondió sencillamente sin ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera aburrido.

-Bueno, sé que es un estudiante de intercambio pero por aquí no nos gusta que los estudiantes lleguen tarde, ¿entendido?

-Sí- volvió a decir.

-Bien, ahora te puedes sentar- le dijo el profesor para darse la vuelta y seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón. Shadow miró por todo el salón y cuando me miró me reconoció. ¿Cómo lo sé? Pues, frunció el seño al verme. Miré a otro lado y vi el resto del salón, no había ningún asiento libre. Entonces vi a mi derecha, era el único asiento vacío.

Shit.

Dirigí mi vista al pizarrón mientras Shadow se sentaba a lado mío. No se si fue mi imaginación, pero creo que podía sentir su fuerte frustración hacia mí como si fuera una especie de aura oscura tocándome por el costado. Por curiosidad miré de reojo y sí, él me estaba mirando como si quisiera matarme. Sentí un escalofrío.

Decidí no darle importancia y me concentré en el tema nuevo que estábamos viendo.

La clase transcurrió más rápido de lo que esperaba. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Cuando tocó el timbre del recreo todos salimos disparados, especialmente yo, ya no podía aguantar más estando con esa chico raro.

Respirando aire fresco y con mis nervios calmados me fui al lugar usual donde me encuentro con mis mejores amigas, que era en una mesa al aire libre.

-¡Rouge!-me saludó Amy a lo lejos. Todas estaban allí sentadas con ella.

Sonreí y la saludé con la mano. Los recreos y tiempos libres son donde las veo, y a veces los fines semanas. Por suerte ellas entienden que estoy muy ocupada, no como otras personitas…

-¡Tienes que contarnos que pasó!- gritó Wave. Di un suspiro, ellas están al tanto de mis antiguos problemas con Knuckles, ahora tendré que explicarles lo que pasó.

Cuando finalmente llegué con ellas y me senté Amy me dijo desesperadamente

-Vi a Knuckles en el parque con una equidna más joven hace un par de días, te juro que parecían una parejita de tortolitos.

…Okey, eso no lo sabía.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?- pude preguntar tranquilamente…

-Haber, hoy es lunes… el sábado- me respondió poniendo un dedo en su barbilla mientras miraba hacia arriba.

El sábado, pero ayer, domingo, cortó conmigo, eso quiere decir que…

¡ESTUVO LIGANDO CON UNA CHICA UN DÍA ANTES DE CORTAR CONMIGO! Haber, haber, hay algo que esta mal aquí, él no haría eso… Seguramente estaba muy enojado conmigo y por eso estuvo con esa actitud y luego se arrepintió y al día siguiente cortó conmigo. ¿Tiene sentido no?

En el momento en que estuve pensando puse una cara inexpresiva, una cara profesional de poker. Gracias Nany por obligarme a jugar contigo tantas veces poker.

-Eso ya no importa, cortamos- les dije encogiéndome los hombros. Todas quedaron con la boca abierta, incluso Blaze.

-¿Cómo que cortaron?- me preguntó Blaze sin poder creérselo.

-Cortamos y quedamos como amigos- le respondí dándole una sonrisa que parecía verdadera. No quería que pensaran que estaba destrozada.

-¡¿Pero por qué? ¡Ustedes eran uno para el otro! ¡Ya llevaban casi tres años!-me dijo Amy triste.

-Pues, las cosas cambian- dije tratando de ignorar la sensación horrible de mi estomago y poniendo otra sonrisa. Entonces escuché una risa muy conocida a lo lejos y me quede congelada. Esa risa era de Knuckles. Levanté la vista y no me costó mucho encontrarlo. Era cierto lo que dijo Amy.

Él esta con otra equidna más joven haciéndose cosquillas como si fueron un par de niños de primaria… Si no me equivoco esa niña se llama Tikal… y es la vecina que vive enfrente de mi casa…

Knuckles me las va a pagar.

**Es mi primer Fic así que no me vendrían nada mal consejos u observaciones, y sí, esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Rouge… **

**Al paso de este Fic Rouge tendrá que sobreponerse a los obstáculos que se lo pongan en el camino para obtener su "Y vivió feliz por siempre", pero como todos sabemos, la vida real no es ningún cuento de hadas… Rouge tendrá que patearle el trasero a la cruda realidad!**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**

**XOXOXO **

**Sofi**


End file.
